The Firm
by Monita
Summary: Hiei and Kurama,contains some yoai, I suck at this just read it


Hi people I'm Hiei's wife, but you may call me Mistress or Madam. This is my story and if you don't like it then Piss Off.  
  
Mistress: Where are my dancing boys?  
  
Hiei : Hn. She must be talking about Kurama.  
  
Mistress( looks at Hiei and winks) You did it before. (pouts)  
  
Hiei: I was high and wasn't aware of what I was doing  
  
Mistress: But Hiei you looked so good in your thongs and then when you___ (cut off by a deathglare)  
  
Mistress: On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish I did, but I only own my twisted thoughts of Hiei, me, and Kurama in a hot tub, and lets just say I'm having a blast. Now on with the story.  
  
Kurama POV  
  
I can't believe my boss just said that, that was just cruel. I have to find a mate or show that I'm engaged. Me Yoko Kurama engaged. Well this is just great. I was muttering all of this to myself as I walking to my car and heading home for the day. Damn business law firm, damn president of the firm, damn all of them. I was pissed off at that. As I was pulling out of my parking space my secartery Keiko(A. N. Keiko works for Kurama and yes her and Yusuke are hitched.) knocked on my window, I lowered it to hear what she had to say.  
  
"I almost forgot to tell you Yusuke wants you to come over for dinner and he said that if you saw Hiei make him come to okay." Keiko said  
  
"What makes you think I want to come over for dinner" I said that a little sharper then I should've, "I'm sorry, I'm just upset at that boss of mine."  
  
"You mean Ms. Madison?"  
  
"Yeah just because she's the president of the firm, and because she's married and because everyone else on the board is married she wants me to be married or engaged." I said in a huff  
  
"But your not on the board."  
  
"I will be if I'm married or engaged, one of the two. I really want to be on the board but I don't want to get married or engaged. I mean you should've heard her 'Your a nice looking man Suicchi Minamino, you can have anyone you want' hn if only she knew"  
  
"What you mean hn, sounds like Kurama has a little crush on someone." I blushed on this comment, if only she knew who I had a crush on, well maybe if she did then she would stop trying to guess like she was right now. "Hiei" I looked up at that commeny, she actually got my attention on that name. "You like Hiei Kurama?"  
  
"Well you have to define like." She was about to cut me off when I rolled up my window and told her that I had to go and pick up desert for dinner. That was close.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
  
I stopped home to shower and change before I left for Yusuke's house. I don't live anywhere fancy just a two bedroom apartment in the heart of the city, I mean what can I expect when the company pays for it. I went in my room after my shower to look for some clean clothes when I saw Hiei under the covers in my bed. I was surprised to see Hiei in my bed for one thing, andI was shocked to see him under the covers still sleeping. Maybe I shouldn't have been to surprised since Hiei practilly lives here, but seeing him in my bed put thoughts in my head. AllI wanted to do was slip under the covers and put my arms around him and kiss him on his neck and oh gosh I was getting hard right under my towel I turned away and decied to get my clothes, but just as I dropped my towel Hiei sat up.  
  
"Do you always undress for your guest?" That caught me offguard.  
  
"You practillay live here, you are no longer a guest."  
  
"Hn then what am'I?" That was a good question should I say a friend, a lover, family. That's it I'll go with that one.  
  
"Your family Hiei, why do you ask?" He stared at me and I couldn't help but notice that his eyes were staring at my butt.  
  
"Do you undress for family?"  
  
"No. Why do my nakeness bother you?" I said this and turned around to show my fully nude body, which isn't that bad looking. Hiei looked me up and down a few times and then he slitted his eyes.  
  
"Why do you play these games Kitsune." He said this as more of a statement then a question and this took me aback.  
  
"I'm not playing any games, what makes you think I'm playing games?" I said now slipping on a pair of boxers and looking at Hiei, whom looked very stressed out. "Hiei___"  
  
"Shut up!" Hiei yelled "I'll ask the questions" I nodded on this, (A.N. Kurama not crazy only a fool would test my baby daddy Hiei) "Do you want me?"  
  
"Want you in what way?" I was really confused on this  
  
"In what way do you think I mean?"  
  
"Sexually?" I asked a little afraid that I would lose my head for saying that.  
  
"Yes that is what I mean." Hiei said now looking a little scared as of what my answer will be. "Well?"  
  
"Yes I want you in that way too, but why do you want to know this?"  
  
"No reason." Hiei said and started walking towards the window. I wasn't going to let him get away that easily.  
  
"Are you a virgin Hiei?" Yup just like I thought that stopped him dead in his tracks, he turned towards me and looked me dead in the eyes.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"It tells me if I should be gentle or ruff." I said this as I grabbed him and kissed him on the lips, nothin to gentle or ruff just a kinda decent kiss. Hiei looked at me, and for a momentI saw confusion on his face. " Well are you a virgin or not?" I expected him to say hn.  
  
"Hn, no I'm not." This surprised me. I guess he noticed my look. "Surprised?"  
  
"Who were you with?" was the only thing that I could I come up with. "And when did it happen and how many people have you been with?" Hiei smirked at this.  
  
"You sound like my mate instead of a friend." Now I was really losing it, did Hiei ever have a mate, but before I could say it he answered it for me. "I never had a serious you know thing."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why would I want one?"  
  
"Because......" um I couldn't say what I really wanted to say, but it didn't matter because Hiei who was now sitting on the bed started talking.   
  
"I've only been with three people."  
  
"How long ago, I mean when was the last time?"  
  
"Let me just tell you everything so you can stop bothering me with these stupid ningen questions. The first time was with this girl about three hundred years ago, I saved her life by mistake and she gave me sex as my reward. The second one was with some guy i use to train with, and the thrid was fifteen years ago, with this guy, and that's it. No more questions Kurama." I looked at Hiei in shock, I couldn't believe it, this was just mind blowing, finally Hiei broke the silence. "You need to get dress we're already late for dinner at Yusuke's." I looked down and relazied that I was still nearly naked, but I had to ask this before I lost the nerve.  
  
"Did you ever love any of them?" I said as I put my pants and shirt on.  
  
"No, Why?"  
  
"Will you ever love someone?"  
  
"I don't know, is there a point to all of this?" Hiei said now slightly irrated  
  
"Yes ." I said and went over to him now fully clothed by the way and kissed him passionatly. I slowly lowered him to the bed I was now kissing him on his neck and caressing his stomach with my right hand while I was running my left hand through his hair. I started licking him gently on his collarbone and started working my tounge up the left side of his neck and slowly letting it find his lips and he allowed me to enter his sweet mouth. As I was tounging him down my hands found his belts and I started unbuckling them, that was when I noticed that my shirt was on the floor. Man Hiei was fast at undressing me. I slowly lowered his pants down as I felt a sharp pain on my neck, i looked at Hiei and he apolized by kissing the wound and then by kissing me again this time with a lot of force. I noticed that Hiei didn't have on any underwear. So my hand did a little touring, feeling the length and firmness of his nature was enough to make me cum right there. That was also when i noticed that I was on the bottom and Hiei was now on top of me and I also reconized that I didn't have on any clothes, Hiei started kissing me on chest, and stopping to nibble on my now firm nipples, his hand was inside of me, and boy that felt good. He moved farther down and started kissing my cock and then he moved even lower and a little farther back, he started licking around my entrance, and then he put his tounge inside of me, and all the while pleasing my length with his hand.i couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed him by his hair and pulled his lips to mine while I got on top of him and I inserted myself inside of him, he whinched a little from the pain, but he quickly recovered, I began thrusting in and out slowly at first but then faster and faster, all the while using my left hand to please him and the other one to hold balance. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and from what I could tell neither could Hiei, we both came at the same time, me being devlish I licked the cum off of my hands and ate it, after that I looked Hiei dead in the eyes and decieded I should go for it and ask him. "Will you be my boyfriend?" There was a look of fear in his eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I like you and I want to take this to the next level with you." I said now laying beside him. Hiei looked off into space for a minute   
  
"Why do you want to take it to the next level."  
  
"Because I see you as more then just a fuck." Hiei considered this for a moment.  
  
"What do I get out of this?" I had to smirk at this,Hiei always wanted something from someone.  
  
"You get my heart, my soul, my mind, my body, and my love." Hiei looked at me and he actually smiled a real smile.  
  
"Fine I'll be your boyfriend, but what are you too me?" That was a good question.  
  
"I believe that am your boyfriend.Is that okay.?"  
  
"Hn." I took this as a yes,"We're late for dinner, and I'm hungry." Hiei then got up and started looking for his clothes, he found his shirt near the trash can and his pants were near the window. I also got up and found my boxers by my closet door, my pants was in the far left hand corner of the room and my shirt was on the computer monitor. Just as we were leaving I called Yusuke from my cell and told him that I was running late.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
"It's about fuckin time Kurama, I've been starving because of you." Yusuke said and took the cake from Kurama "I see you found Hiei, tell me is he the reason why your late?" I shot Yusuke a deathglare and he got the message to either shut up or die.  
  
"What are we having?" Kurama asked  
  
"Don't know,Keiko won't let me near any of the food."  
  
"Hn, if she was smart she wouldn't let you near her." I said and walk to the table and sat down. I looked at Kurabara, and I wondered what the hell Yukina ever saw in that idiot. I watched Keiko come in and set the table up with the dinner. I looked around and saw all these weird green and red decorations, I also saw a tree with these weird dangle things hanging on them, I looked at table and saw these bright red plants on the cloth thingy that covered it. This house had too much red and green in it if you ask me. I looked at Kurama, he was just talking to Yusuke about some law shit, and that's when I heard Keiko say it.  
  
"Let's bow our heads and say grace."  
  
"Grace."I said, well she said say grace, then I noticed Yusuke laughing at me. "What is so funny."  
  
"Grace is when humans pray to there god to bless there food before they eat." Kurama said  
  
"Hurry up and say it so I can eat then." I said Yusuke got up and said something like bless this food and whatever, then he said amen. I looked at everyone and wondered what that meant. So I asked. "Are you finish now?"   
  
"Yes Hiei, gosh impatient fire demon." Yusuke said to me. I started fixing my plate with this weird20 looking meat it was brown on the outside but it was white on the inside, I took some of those things that looked like mixed leaves, and I got some of that yellow stuff that looked like small squares. I sat back down and immedatily started to eat. Everyone looked at me so I stopped and I was about to ask what's so funny when Yuske just said his blunt feelings.  
  
"Geez Hiei, you act like you never ate before." he said laughing  
  
"So I'm hungry."  
  
"You act like you just had good sex and now your starving." Yusuke said laughing, and had everyone else laughing, until he noticed Kurama face turn just as red as those red plants. Yusuke stopped laughing and said "Oh that's why your so late." This was a joke, but unfournatly Kurama couldn't stop blushing and then for some strange reason Kurabara actually said something smart.  
  
"Hiei and Kurama had sex." Yes this from the baka. Kurama looked at his plate, from the look of his face I think he was either embarssed, or shocked. "I'm right aren't I Hiei."  
  
"Kuzama, stop talking, your just making things worse for them, can't you see that there having a hard time trying to cover this up, I mean gosh do you have to make things worse." Yukina said and man was she getting on that baka, I would have to thank my sister one day for doing that. (A.N. Yukina knows that Hiei is her brother, and yes the Idoit knows too)  
  
"So that's why you were so late Kurama, you were getting laid." Yusuke said looking serious, then he laughed "Alright man way to go! I knew you were gay, I was just hoping that you would find someone decent."  
  
"Are you saying I'm not decent Yusuke" I said  
  
"No, I'm actually kinda glad it's you, you too seem kinda right for one another. Your mean and a pain in the ass at times, and Kurama is just well not your average demon, so yeah I'm happy for you."  
  
"Well thank you Yusuke for your support."Kurama said, "Now onto business Keiko you can't tell anyone at work about this, especailly Ms. Madsion, you got it." Keiko looked skeptical for a moment, then she nodded. "Now onto more important matters, when can we eat the cake?" Kurama asked. Yusuke got up and cut the cake and gave everyone a slice of cake. Out of the blue the baka (A.N. Kurabara is now known as the idoit)   
  
"How do you guys have sex?" the baka asked. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other and laughed. While Yukina fused at the baka for being stupid again.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A.N. It's two days before Christmas now and let's just say my baby daddy, and my boyfriend are getting along really well. Let's take a look .  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hiei POV  
  
"Hiei can I ask you something?" Kurama asked after one of their night of passion.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Will you come to this Christmas party that my job is having?" Kurama said this as quickly as possible, and was hoping that Hiei wasn't looking at him, he was wrong.  
  
"You want me to be around ningens all night while you talk to your business partners.I don't think so." I said this as if it was final. Kurama looked at me and pouted his lips, and lowered his eyes. How could I resist this face. "Fine kitsune I'll go to your stupid party, just stop making that face." Kurama smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips. I wanted more, but I knew the kitsune had to get up early and go to work so I just let him sleep. Just as I started to drift off into dream land Kurama had to wake me up.  
  
"Hiei, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What if I told you that...... nevermind." He said and rolled back over. Now he just woke me up and he won't tell me what he wants. Oh well fuck it I needed to train, so I went to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Come on Hiei, you look so cute in the suit I got you." Kurama said.   
  
"I look like a chimp in this outfit, no I respect the chimp. I look like a fuckin ningen in this shit. I ain't going!"  
  
"No you don't Hiei, you look great, but...."  
  
"But what!" I knew Kurama was going to say something bad.  
  
"We need to fix your hair, you know. Come here in sit down." I went over to him reluctantly knowing that I was going to hate this. I sat down and waited that was when I noticed the gel, mousse, and a pair of scissors on the table. Then he came in with the brush and comb.  
  
"What are those things for ?" I said   
  
"You know what scissors are Hiei."  
  
"No fuckin shit, of course I do, but why are you putiing those things near my hair?"  
  
"I need to trim your hair."  
  
"What the fuck! Do I look like a fuckin ningen girl that cares about her fuckin hair. Fuck no. Man fuck this Kitsune we either go now or I won't go at all!" I said "And your innocent fox eyes won't work this time either." Kurama knew he lost so we went to his car and got in.The drive as long and to tell the truth I could've went for some sweet snow. "Kurama is there sweet snow at this party?"  
  
"I don't know Hiei, but if they don't I'll buy you some later okay."  
  
"Hn." We got there at around, well I don't really know how to tell time in this world. Anyway it seemed like forever. Time we got inthere people were around my Kurama, I mean Suicchi Minamino. Yeah I keep forgetting that he goes by that stupid ningen name. Finally I tuned into the conversation when I heard my name.  
  
"This is Hiei."  
  
"Oh, how do you too know each other." Someone asked.  
  
"Oh we're friends." Kurama said. This I couldn't take. So I walked over to the bar and ordered a bottle of sake. Kurama came over and I guess he sensed my attitude. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just a friend, if you can't be open about us then forget it."  
  
"Forget what Hiei?"  
  
"Us we are no longer together, I'm leaving." I said and I got up and left. I heard Kurama calling me but I didn't care, he really pissed me the fuck off. I walked out of the building and to the park. I decided to sit in a tree for a while and clear my head. I was looking at all these couples walking around eating sweet snow. Damn I wanted sweet snow, but I didn't have that green ningen stuff that Kurama always gave those people. So I decided to just take some, who would think that a man in a suit would steal. I walked up to the vendor.  
  
"Can I have some sweet snow?"  
  
"You mean ice cream sir?" the vendor said, I forgot that was it's name here.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What kind?" I was getting sick of these questions.So I snapped.  
  
"I don't give a flyin fuck just give me the damn sweet snow." I said now narrowing my eyes. the man gave me the ice cream and he didn't charge me a thing. just as I was finish my ice cream I felt a burst of engery, and I knew it was Kurama's. I walked back to the building (A.N. See how cool my hubby is ,he walked, now tell me that's not tight.) and there he was piss ass drunk. I walked over to him and shook my head.  
  
"Kurama, come on let's go?" I said  
  
"Hhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiei, come here." Kurama said and grabbed me and pulled me up against me, then he kissed me, yes he kissed me infront of everyone. "Come on Hiei, don't act like you don't like it."  
  
"Kurama your drunk.You don't know what your doing, come on now let's go." I said trying to pull him along, but he was too strong.   
  
"Oh Hiei.*hiccups* you know that you liked it, in fact last nite weren't you saying my name and I believe I made you scream." That was it I was going to knock him out and drag him out of here, but no he had to go to the microphone and start talking. "May I have your attention please. Thank you, first off I have a confession. I"m in love with a beaaaaaaaautiful ,smart,sexy,and creative man. That's right folks I said man. His name is Hiei, and I loooooovvvvvvvvvveeeeeee him. So if you don't like it tough. You can kiss my ass, well actually Hiei does that, but you go fuck yourselves.And as for you Ms. Madison, you can take that married or engaged board shit and throw it away. Now if you'll excuse me____." Kurama would've finished if he didn't pass out. So I had to carry him to the car and attempt to drive. This was intresting to me since I never drove before. I had to think of what Kurama had tried to teach me one time before. (A.N. Flashback)  
  
"No this is the gas, and this is the brake, Kurama said pointing at the pedals. Now this car is a stick shift.So you move it left then up to drive forward (A.N. I don't know shit about a stick shift so please bare with me.) you move right and down for reverse.  
  
(A.N. end flashback)  
  
I put the keys in and started driving, I hit the car that was way behind him. I then turned around and bumped another car, finally I made it out of that damn garage. After two hours of driving, and me getting lost or crashing we made it home somehow alive. I opened my door which fell off of the car and I pulled Kurama out of the backseat, and went inside. I layed him in the bed and just as I was going to lay down that damn Kitsune had to through up all over the carpet. Now at first I was just going to let it stay there, but Kurama had to fall face first in his ownn vomit. I was still going to let him stay in it, until I realized that he was still vomiting and was going to smother in it. So I got him up and put him in the bath i started running the water, I poured some of that bubble stuff in it that Kurama likes.After doing all of that I left him in the tub. I went back in the room and layed in the bed. I started to drift off to sleep when I heard a cry for help. I looked around and realized that Kurama was still in the tub. What I saw was funny Kurama was trying to swim in the tub. I was going to leave him, but he screamed again. So I washed him up and helped him walk to the bedroom. I tucked him in and slept on the floor, just in case he blew chunks, which would have hit me. So I figured it was safer to sleep in the corner, but nnnnnnnnnooooooooooo. Who has to come and lay by me saying that they were lonly. Man I don't need this shit I thought. I let him lay next to me and when I heard him snore I went back into bed and slept blissfully. Thank Inra the kitsune didn't vomit anymore and he was asleep in the corner.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I woke up in the corner of my room, which was strange since I wasn't sure on how I got there. Then I noticed that I was naked. Now this is getting freaky. I walked to my bed and I didn't see Hiei. So now let me get this straight I'm naked and no man, plus I wake up on the floor. Okay, this just isn't right. I put on a pair of pants, and walked downstairs, and I found Hiei asleep on the couch. So I decided that a little morning love would be just right. I laid next to him on the sofa bed and put my arm around him and that's when Hiei shot up and punched me.  
  
"Why you do that?"  
  
"Oh I see you aren't drunk anymore." Hiei said with a scowl on his face.  
  
"No I was never drunk, and why are you down here?"  
  
"First off you were drunk, you were so drunk that I had to drive home, and yes your sweet car is a wreck. And last night you kept following me whimpering about wanting some sweet love. So after I kissed you, you passed out." Hiei said. I couldn't believe it, me drunk, and wait my car a wreck.  
  
"Are sure Hiei?"  
  
"Here let me replay last nights events for you." Hiei said and opened his jagan eye and showed me everything that I had said and did. I was in total shock. I also knew that I could kiss that board seat goodbye. I looked at Hiei who had disgust in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I embrassed you Hiei. I was so upset when you left that I just started to drink, and well I don't know what really happen." I said looking at the floor, but I could still feel Hiei's eyes burning into me finally he spoke.  
  
"I'm still leaving." He said. "After all of what you put me through why should I stay here?"  
  
"Because I love you."I said "And I want you here with me, and because you mean alot to me." Hiei considered this for a moment.  
  
"Why do I mean alot to you?"  
  
"Why shouldn't you. Your smart, and believe it or not you have a nice personality, okay a nice personality towards me. You like alot of the same things I do, and lets just face it, you love me just like I love you." I said. Hoping that this would be enough for him, but of course it wasn't.  
  
"You said certain things at that party, did you mean them or was that just the alcohol talking?" I thought of this for a moment.  
  
"No it was the truth, it just so happens that when people start to drink, and when they consume too much they have a tendency to start tallking and they tell the truth. So yes I did mean them."  
  
"Why couldn't you tell me how you felt to my face?"  
  
"Because...." I really didn't want to finish, but I knew that if I didn't Hiei would leave and he may never comeback. "Because I was scared that you wouldn't like what I said or that you would just runaway." There I said it now he's going to leave, and I'm going to be alone and__"  
  
"Hn." My thoughts were cut off. "I guess I feel the same way about you too." Hiei said looking at me. "And if you ever tell anyone about my feeling for you I will cut your head with my katana and throw it into one of the firey pits of hell. You got it?"  
  
"Yes." Was all I could say, without laughing. Then the phone rung.  
  
"Get that damn thing it keeps making that noise.All night and all moring it's makes that noise. I got on it at one point and yelled at it for making that noise, and it stopped for a while, but then it started up again."   
  
I went over to the phone and saw that I had 19 messages. I was kinda scared to listen to my messages since I acted like a fool last night. I hit the play button anyway. Most of the messages were get well soon, and asking me if I was really gay. I did have one important message, it was from Ms. Madison "Mr. Minamino I need you in my office at two o'clock this afternooon. I know that it's Christmas and that you and Hiei may have plans, but this is important." Great, just great I thought I lost my job, why else would she want me in her offfice. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was noon. I had to take a quick shower and get dress. I ran upstairs, and I hopped in the shower, got dressed in a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. Then it hit me it's Christmas, and I forgot to get Hiei a present. Man this was getting worse by the minute. I ran back downstairs, and I went out the door. I turned around and went back in, I went up to Hiei and kissed him. He was shocked I believe because he saw me running around here like a fool.  
  
"Thought you forgot me."  
  
"How could I." I said and kissed him again more passionatly. I would've kept going, but Hiei pulled away. "What?"  
  
"You have to go or you will lose your job." He said "And the sooner you go the sooner you get back, and then after that stupid dinner at Yusuke's we can come back here and play." I smiled and then as I was about to leave Hiei said something very surprising. "Merry Christmas." Yeah I was shocked.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too." I said in arush and bolted for the door. Just great if Hiei remembered that then he propbaly expects a present and I didn't get him one. I just hope he didn't get one for me.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Kurama looked strange when I wished him a Merry Christmas. Hn oh well. As soon as he left I went to check on his present. I talked to the idiot about this Christmas thing, and he said that you get people that you love a gift. So I actually did some work, nothing fancy like that ningen law shit, but I ran earns for Keiko and Yukina and the idiot. I made about a hundred of that ningen green paper. So I heard of this plant that grew in iceland it's called the icelandic rose. (A.N. Hey I don't know if there is a such thing, but I'm going to make it real in my story so bare with me okay.) The rose is clear, but it has dark red drops on it's petals, and I read that when the rose opens it has a sweet smell to it. This plant sounds crappy to me, but I knew that Kurama would love it, and for $90.00 and $10.00 shipping and handling, he better fuckin cherish this plant. I went back downstairs and into the kitchen I decided to eat some rice since everything else was to hard to cook. After eating I went to bed and slept until I heard the door.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I arrived at the firm in thirty minutes, because I was speeding. I walked into the building and went up the eighth floor and knocked on Ms. Madison's door. When I walked in I was surprised to see some of the board members sitting there. Ms.Madison pointed to a chair and I sat down.  
  
"Mr. Minamino, do you have any idea why I called you here today?" She asked looking well kinda angry.  
  
"No." I figured I should play dumb until she said what she had too.  
  
"I figured that, tell me do you know why we want board memebers that are married or engaged?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The reason Mr. Minamino is because their well rounded, they know how to juggle work and there personal life. They're what I called multitask people. It's like they have at least two or three seprate lives. Now I suppose you wonder what that has to do with this firm correct?"  
  
"Yes." I will keep choosing the safe answers until I have to speak.  
  
"If you became a board member you would have more work and responsbalities, you would have to work until maybe two, three in the morning. You would have to have all your work done in that day, even if it means pulling an alnighter. You would have at least thirty to forty contracts to go through a day and they all have to be done. You'll have to represent this company on out of town business, which means that you would be gone sometimes for weeks. It's alot of work, just like being married. You stil have other responsbilites that you have to do, you'll have to check on your partner and make time for her I mean him, and I need people that will handle both and not let one fall, because if you do you lose both. Do you understand so far?"  
  
"Yes." I said, at I think I was getting this.  
  
"Now I know your saying why not get single people on the board, because eventually they'll find someone and then they will start to neglect there job or there partner, and when and if they lose there partner there work habits fail and then I'm fucked. I mean excuse my lanuage but it's true. Now do you fully understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, now your sistuation is different. Not bad different, but still different. You see your a good lawyer and you've gotten us some good business in the past as well. You show your didcation all the time. So that part is good. Now tell us how long have you and what's his name?"  
  
"Hiei." I said now feeling uneasy. I knew what she was going to say, so I had to decide if I should lie or tell the truth.  
  
"Yes Hiei, that's an intresting name, anyway how long have you too been together?" She said  
  
"4 years." Yes I know I lied  
  
"Are you too like married?"  
  
"Not yet, we're engaged though." I just prayed that she didn't want to see a ring.  
  
"I didn't see either of you in a ring last night." Ms. Madison said looking skeptical.  
  
"Well when I asked him I didn't have a ring it was sort of spantinous, so I asked and he said yes, I'm giving him a ring tonite."  
  
"Well then congraultions, oh and Mr. Minamino." Ms Madison said and paused. Why is she pausing I wondered. "See you Monday."  
  
"Monday, but Ms. Madison I have to work tomorrow."  
  
"Board memebers come in on Monday Mr. Minamino, and we have a meeting at 9 so don't be late." Ms. Madison said and started doing her paper work. I left there floating on a cloud. I made the board, and I had to do was tell a little white lie, but it won't be a lie after tonight. I was going to propose to him soon, but hey why wait. I got in my car and left, hoping to find an open jewlery store. It took me two hours and about 20 miles in driving, but I felt one. It took me about an hour to find just the right ring, it was silver with 4 little black onyx stones. It looked like something I could make him wear, so I brought it. It cost me $3,597.89, and a pretty high credit card bill for next month, but it was worth it. When I looked at the clock I knew I was going to be a dead man. It took me an hour to get home, and when I went in I couldn't since anyone in there. I walked upstairs and I saw that Hiei was asleep. Just as I started taking off my clothes for a little Christmas delight he sat up.  
  
"Hn. Look who finally came home." Hiei said not sounding to please.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I had to do something after my meeting." I said  
  
"What?" Hiei asked looking curious.  
  
"You'll see after dinner."  
  
"Do I have to be around Yusuke and them tonight?"  
  
"Yes remember you promised."  
  
"Hn. Come on before I decided to leave and not comeback until morning." Hiei said and started walkind to the car. "Where is your car."  
  
"Right there." This was funny.  
  
"Where did it come from, I crashed your car up ."  
  
"Yes this is my other car, I stopped pass this garage that I rent and switched cars." (A.N.Yes Kurama has money and yes he is set for life) Hiei just looked at me and got in. When we arrived at Yusuke's everyone was already there.  
  
"Your late again Kurama, what were you doing having sex." Yusuke said laughing at his own joke.  
  
"At least one of you do." Hiei said  
  
"And you think I don't."  
  
"If Keiko had any sense she wouldn't want you to touch her."  
  
"Well, at least Keiko is fun in bed."  
  
"I bet she can't put her legs behind her head and let you handcuff her that way, and do as you please." Hiei said now looking smug. Yusuke just stared at him then at me and telling how hot my face felt I was blushing.  
  
"You win Hiei. Your girl is better then mine."Yusuke said  
  
"He's not a girl." Hiei said whipping out his katana. I stopped him and he put it away.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Dinner was good Keiko." The idoit said "Now it's time for presents." The idiot was the first one at the tree shaking a box with his name on it. "Come on guys or I'll start without you."  
  
"Why did I marry him again Kekio?" Yukina asked feeling sorry that she agreed to be his wife.  
  
"You love him." Keiko said.  
  
The idoit opened his box and saw a sweater, it was from Keiko. Yusuke got a gun from Yukina.   
  
"Why did you get Yusuke a gun Yukina!" Keiko yelled  
  
"Because he said that he wanted one." Yukina smiled and opened her gift it was a scarf from Yuske, and Keiko got a silk dress from me, and I got a home garden kit from the idiot. (A.N. Yeah I know, but he is an idoit) There was one gift left, and the idiot grabbed it.  
  
"This is for Hiei." The idiot said looking confused at the present. "Here." Hiei looked at it and was scared to open it. Finally he opened it and saw that it was a black box.  
  
"Hn, a box." Hiei said and sat it next to him.  
  
"Open it shrimp." The idiot said now getting annoied  
  
"I maybe short in my height, but I'm not short anywhere else."  
  
"Hey what's that suppose mean?"  
  
"Figure it out baka." Hiei said and opened the box. Inside there was a ring. Hiei looked at it and then he tried it on finally he spoke. "Why does my ring look like this?"  
  
"Look like what?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Like Keiko's, and Yukina. Those cermony rings."  
  
"Don't look at me, why would I waste money on a ring for you." Yusuke asked. Then Hiei looked at Yukina, who shook her no.   
  
"Whoever gave me this tell me why now!" Hiei said and stood up and took his katana out and started waving it around.  
  
"I did." Hiei sat down and looked at me.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have an important question for you." I said   
  
"Well what is it ?" Hiei said impatiently.  
  
"Will you, well will you, marry me?" That was harder then I thought. From the look on Hiei's face he didn't look all that happy  
  
"Why should I marry you?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Because you love him shrimp. If you didn't you wouldn't have___" The idoit said and was cut off by Hiei katana being pointed at his throat.   
  
"What were you saying?" I asked the idiot.  
  
"I rather not finish." The idoit said and slowly backed away from Hiei.  
  
"Hn. I don't know I have to think about it." Was all that Hiei said and I noticed that he sat down next to the idoit instead of me. That really hurt me. There was silence for at least five minutes before Yusuke broke it.  
  
"Alright already! Look I can't take it. Hiei either you give Kurama an answer or get the hell of my house, and you can't go to Kurama's either." Yusuke said  
  
"Who are you to tell me where I can and cannot go."  
  
"It's obvious that if you take to long to answer him he's going to take back the question and probably the ring. Then you'll always wonder what if. So if your going to tell him no, then leave and never come back." Yusuke looked at Hiei to see if he was getting through then he added. "If you really loved him you would've said yes time he got the question out. Maybe it's best that you leave him now, and save him the heartache of dealing with your shitty ass ways later." Hiei narrowed his eyes at Yusuke and then he walked out of the door, leaving the ring box next to the idiot. I was devasted and for the first time in two hundred years I cried real tears of pain, heartache, and love. I think the others were surprise to see me cry. Yukina walked over to me and put her arm around me, and this made me cry more.  
  
"My brother can be a jerk Kurama, but he'll be back." Yukina said sampthically  
  
"No he won't, I can't sense him anywhere near here. He's gone for good." I said I got up and got my coat from the closet. I turned around and picked up the ring box. "Guess I can take it back." I said.  
  
"Look Kurama, you didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault that Hiei is a jackass that can't handle real love. Consider yourself lucky. At least you didn't marry him and then five years later he walked out on you without so much as a goodbye." Yusuke said. I tried to smile but all I could do was cry again. This wasn't like me, I never get hurt. Maybe Inra is paying me back for all the wrong that I've done in the past. I opened the box and saw that the ring was gone.  
  
"Where's the ring?" I asked. Nobody knew.  
  
"Maybe Hiei took it." Keiko said.  
  
"No I saw him put it back in the box." I said now looking on the floor for the ring. It was no where in sight. "I guess Hiei took it." I said and then I too walked out the door.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
I drove around for hours before I went back to my lonly apartment. I went in and sat on the couch. To be truthful I couldn't face a lonly bed. Just the thought of it made me cry again. After about an hour of sitting on the couch I went upstairs to my now empty and lonly bedroom. When I opened the door I saw candles lit up all over the room. Then in the center of theroom stood the prettiest rose I've ever seen. It was clear with dark red spots on it's petals. I've heard of this flower only once before and it's very rare. It can only grow in a frezzing cold climate. I walked over to it and touched it. I couldn't believe I had this rare flower. I looked around the room trying to figure out who gave me this when Hiei walked in the bedroom door, that was odd because I didn't sense his ki, but knowing him he was masking it. I turned around and looked at him, and he just stared at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Do you like your flower?"  
  
"Yes, but why did you give it to me?"  
  
"Hn. I asked the idoit about this Christmas thing, and he told me that you brought gifts for the people that you love."  
  
"How did you get the money for it?" I just knew he was going too say that he stole it."  
  
"I ran earns for Kekio, Yukina, and the idoit, and I had enough to get it." Hiei said looking at the floor. I couldn't tell if he was being modest or not. I know I was shock to hear that he did work for it.  
  
"Thank you, it's lovly. Well if that's it then you can go." I said now turning around so he wouldn't see me cry.  
  
"Yes." Hiei said  
  
"Yes to what?"  
  
"When you asked me to marry you."  
  
"What if I told you that I don't want to marry you?"  
  
"For one thing I know that your glad that I want to marry you, and the only reason that I didn't answer you there is because of the way that I wanted to say yes." Hiei said and started walking towards me. "Kurama stop crying." He said now turning me around to face him. "I wanted to say yes right away, but I didn't want the others to see how I felt, because if they did then it wouldn't have been right."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked still crying by the way.  
  
"I wanted you to ask me and then I don't know I could've kissed you and maybe more." Hiei said now looking at the floor again. "I wanted to show you yes, instead of saying it." Hiei looked me in the eyes and saw that I wasn't crying anymore. "And if you tell anyone about what I just said then your a dead Yoko." I had to smile at that. Hiei looked at me and shook his head. "Now ask me again." This time i actually got down on one knee and asked him to marry me. He kissed me and then he said yes. I was so happy to here him say yes that I put him on the bed and started kissing him and undoing his clothes, just as we were about to get hot and heavy, there was a hard knock at my door. "Dammit, pretend they aren't there Kurama." Hiei said. I tried but they kept knocking. Finally I got up and went to answer the door in just my pants. I opened it and there stood Yusuke and the Idoit.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked  
  
"I wasn't going to let my best bud be in dumps because of some pint size, monkey face, fire demon, who can't make a commitment." Yusuke said. "I also brought chips, ice cream, beer, and porn." I looked at him funny when he gave me this box which showed two women without any clothes on. Yusuke could tell that I wasn't into this, then he produced a box with two men on it without any clothes on. "To get you through the lonly nights." Yusuke said. I was about to tell him that I was fine until Hiei came down the steps in his just his pants.  
  
"Why the hell are those two here?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stay the hell away from him Hiei, now your going to pay." Yusuke said and started taking off his jacket and walking towards Hiei.  
  
"Please, human I'll kill you in a second." Hiei said pulling out his katana.  
  
"If I remember correctly I believe I beat you the last time." Yusuke said smirking. "And I'm much stronger now. So let's go." Just as they were about to charge at each I other I stood inbetween them. "Move out the way Kurama and stop protecting that creature that hurt you."  
  
"Wait, you didn't tell them yet, did you?" Hiei asked and then he started laughing and lowered his sword. "You have agood friend Kurama." Hiei said and walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"What is he talking about?" asked the idoit.  
  
"We worked things out." I said, Yusuke didn't look to happy on this.  
  
"He walked out on you! Why would you take him back, when you know that later on he will do the same thing over again." Yusuke said.  
  
"It's more too it then you know." I said   
  
"Well I don't give a flyin fuck about whatever else it is to know. My thing is that he walked out on you. He had you cryin like a girl. Plus it took you forever to get here. I should know I called and left like twenty messages. You need to kick his sorry ass to the curb for good." This was the first time I've seen Yusuke this upset in a long time. I was about to speak, but Hiei had something more important to say.  
  
"Look I didn't answer him in front of you because it was something I needed to say to him alone, and I couldn't let anyone else hear me ,now if you two will leave now. Kurama and I have some work to finish." Hiei said opening the door. "Don't let it hit your ass on the way out." Hiei then slammed the door in there faces. "Now back to us." I was about to walk upstairs, when I was pulled towards the couch. "We can have fun right here. Hiei said and started kissing me, he started licking me on my neck, and then he started licking my nipples. The sensation was estactic. He then pulled my pants off and perceeded to lick my length and then he started sucking me right on the tipand then he put the whole thing in his mouth. Sucking on it and slightly grazing it with his teeth. I was ready to explode right there, but then Hiei stopped. "It's better if you wait." He said and then he pulled out a pair of hand cuffs, a whip, and blindfolds.   
  
"What are those for?"  
  
"I saw it in one of those ningen movies the other day." He said and handcuffed me, and then he blindfolded me. I wasn't sure if I like this, then I heard the whip crack. "Are you ready for some fun?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No, I don't like this game to much." I said now trying to get out of the cuffs, but Hiei was sitting on top of me and held my hands firmly.  
  
"I thought we would play Dom, you know when I'm in charge and your the bitch. So now like I said are you ready?" Hiei asked again  
  
"No!" I yelled. "Take these things off of me. I'm not playing a game where I'm the bitch."  
  
"Your no fun." Hiei said taking the blindfold off of me and removing the handcuffs. "Back to the old-fashion way."  
  
"Not tonite, I'm a little to stressed" I said putting on my pants and going to bed. I love Hiei to death, but sometimes he can get a little crazy. Yes a little crazy.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
This relationship thing is going okay. I think I can handle all of this. Well that's all I have to say.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"It's me Mistress hope you like, if so then there will be more stories to come."  
  
"Don't give her any ideas."  
  
"Hiei stop being mean or else you have to dance in that thong again."  
  
"You can't make me."  
  
"Remember I'm the author, and in my next story I can make you do whatever I want ;) "  
  
"You wouldn't?"  
  
"You dare me?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yeah, and don't forget that Hiei. Please Read and Review."  
  
"No flames, because then Mistress will make me kill you, and I will do it."  
  
"So thanxs."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
" I didn't forget you Kurama, now dance for me. ;) Shake that ass. " 


End file.
